


Gleen Wolf

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Blaine Anderson and Stiles Stilinski are cousins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double date

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of drabbles centered around the fact that Blaine from Glee and Stiles from Teen Wolf could be cousins and bond over ... several things

Stiles doesn’t speak a lot to his cousins in Ohio.

He knows they exist, and when Cooper comes to live in Los Angeles, he makes a detour to see them and spend some time with them.

The fact that he is related to a funky version of Jackson Whittemore is … disturbing, but entertaining nonetheless.

No, Stiles has a much better relationship with his other cousin, Blaine. Be it because they’re around the same age or because they both like comic books and sci-fi (even if Blaine prefers Marvel, the heretic), Stiles doesn’t know, but he feels closer to the boy he hasn’t met yet.

 

When Blaine spams him with pictures of his shiny new boyfriend, Stiles gets a feeling of déjà vu - young love really is the same, whether it’s Scott and Allison or Blaine and Kurt - but he sends his cousin a cheesy e-card, which gets him even more pictures of the two of them.

And Stiles has to admit : in their preppy uniforms, the two boys look good.

A couple of months later, when Derek climbs through his window to tell him that he has beaten himself enough for what happened to his family and that he deserves happiness, and that he knows, in his guts, that Stiles is the key to his happiness, two thoughts come to Stiles’ sleepy mind.

First, that Derek needs to get his sculptural ass over here.

Second, that he needs to send a picture to Blaine.

To which his cousin replies with a Tex Avery wolf gif in action, which makes him laugh so hard that he cries and needs help to get breathing.

Naturally, when Blaine finally graduates and gets a couple of months before settling down in New York, Stiles offers to spend some of those holidays together. After all, “adult” life is just around the corner for all of them, they should take advantage of what’s left of their freedom.

And that means one thing.

Double dates - triple, quadruple even, with Scott and Allison and Lydia and Isaac.

But Stiles makes sure to arrange one date just for the four of them together.

Yes, he is showing his gorgeous brooding boyfriend around, but once he is over the shock that Blaine is nothing like his brother, he can see that Kurt Hummel is just as gorgeous as Derek.

"We got lucky," he whispers to Blaine as Derek and Kurt bicker over who is going to pick up the drinks at the bar while they wait for their table, and Blaine giggles - giggles - and nods.

"The luckiest."

Meanwhile, Derek and Kurt wait their drinks at the bar - after all, four drinks, four hands, right - and look at the two cousins flailing around their hands and laughing together.

"We got lucky," Kurt comments and Derek smiles fondly at his mate;

"The luckiest."


	2. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youre-brilliant asked
> 
> Another Gleen Wolf prompt! I could be wrong but I don't think we ever saw Kurt telling Blaine about his mum dying? Maybe a scene with Blaine being able to empathise because his cousin Stiles went through it, too? (Or Stiles and Kurt bonding over it?)

when his mother died, Stiles felt like his whole world crumbled around him.

His mom wasn’t around anymore. His dad was constantly either crying or yelling on the phone - after a while, Stiles assumed that it was his aunt that he had never met.

His dad’s sister who couldn’t find the time or couldn’t be bothered to fly back to California to be with them in this moment.

Not worth the trouble, in Stiles’ mind, but he has the distinct impression that his father is actually using his anger to get over his grief.

Meh. Stiles prefers to think about Mom. She wouldn’t want them to resort to anger.

 

A month or so after the funerals, a funny looking enveloppe arrives in their house, addressed to Stiles.

His first name is meticulously written, in a round hand-writing that actually reminds him of Scott’s.

The letter, written in orange and blue glittery ink, is from his cousin who wants to tell him that he knows, without a doubt, that his aunt, Stiles’ mom, is singing with angels while punishing villains in Heavens.

Which is oddly comforting in a way. For a little while, the letter, with the enveloppe and the X-Men stickers Blaine gave him, is on Stiles wherever he goes, a little piece of love that gets him through the worst of it all.

—-

When Blaine meets Kurt, it doesn’t take long into their friendship for Kurt to mention that Carole isn’t his mother but the best stepmother he could have wished for, and that his actual mother has passed away when he was a kid.

It makes Blaine think of his cousin Stiles, back in California, who replied to his letter with a sweet “thank you, you rock cousin” letter. Unfortunately, they didn’t keep in touch, Blaine wonders why.

Oh, he knows that Cooper went to Beacon Hills to meet Stiles and their uncle, but he still has to go there himself.

A couple of years later, the opportunity rises as they decide to fly to Okinawa for their honeymoon (Blaine for the appeal of hiking in pure-water waterfalls, Kurt for the appeal of Awamori tastings) and their flight plan include a two-days stop in California.

On Facebook, Stiles looks extremely enthusiast to meet them, to meet him and his husband, maybe to introduce them to his friends and boyfriend too, though Blaine has already admitted that that Derek Hale was one nice-looking treat.

As they go through the clouds, though, a thought pops in Blaine’s mind and he turns his head to look outside.

Hey, aunt Claudia, Mrs. Hummel. I hope you’re having fun together

I’ll take care of your boys now

"You okay, honey?"

Blaine turns to look at Kurt and grabs his hand with a smile.

"Never been better."


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Stiles bond over cooking and similar home lifes, while Blaine and Derek bond over having crazy eyebrows and no will power when it comes to the men they love...

Along the years, Blaine and Stiles build a family relationship - just because they’re on both sides of the country doesn’t mean that they can’t keep up with each other lives.

Besides, their respective ”special someones” are all for it.

See, Stiles liked Kurt on the simple basis that he made his cousin happy. But the more they talk, the more they learn about each other, and the more they both feel like they should be the ones with a family bond.

Loss of the mother at a young age ? Check.

Extraordinary understanding rough Dad ? Check.

Having to check said dad’s intake of highly calorific food for their own sake? Check.

Cooking as a stress-relief and foreplay? Check, even though both Blaine and Derek would have prefered for the later to remain private.

Being in a relationship with a strong man with an amazing butt and impressive eyebrows? Check.

The thing is, Blaine liked Derek on the basis that he made Stiles more confident and happy.

But the more they talk, the more time they spend together while Blaine’s husband and Blaine’s cousin cook and giggle (about them, no doubt about that), the more he finds a kindred spirit in Derek Hale.

Sure, he’s older than he is, but they both had to grow up faster than most.

Both suffered from the loss of their innocence but didn’t let it turn them into the very “villains” who had taken it in the first place.

Both found love in unexpected places, in friends turned best friends turned soulmates.

They both turn to physical stress reliefs like boxing and running.

Derek likes boxing with Blaine, whenever one of the couples does the trip crosscountry - he says that he could have used Blaine’s strength a couple years ago, but Stiles usually climbs on his back to cover his mouth at this point, and Kurt is more than happy to do the same.

Yes, they both have eyebrows that are their own entities and definitely more expressive than they probably wish, but they exchange tips about taking care of them - to Kurt’s never ending delight.

Stiles says that they both have bunny teeth and “seriously, man, are you sure that you’re not related to Derek ? Instead of me, that is, because otherwise I’m related to Derek and that’s humph.”

Yes, kissing is a good way to silent Siles - and Kurt, but that’s Blaine’s business.

There is one last thing that the four men have in common but never talk about.

Not because they don’t want to, but because they don’t need to.

The way they love their chosen partner, their husband, boyfriend, soulmate, pick your attribute : irrevocably, without a restraint, without anything that could change it.

Yes, those four men have more in common that they think in that aspect.

The sheriff and Burt could talk to you about it for hours, but for now, they have to exchange their notes about being married to fierce nurses.


End file.
